The Eclispe
by Ari5194
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella takes a job a strip club in Portland, OR and changes her ways. What will happen when the Cullens move to Portland? What will they think about what Bella has become?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The Eclispe was packed tonight. I had never seen so many people on the dance floor. I loved to watch them. Creg, my best friend, was DJing tonight so I knew all of the songs by heart, another advantage to being best friends with the DJ. He was blaring _No Other Place_ by Hollywood Undead.

I was sitting behind the bar with Jake. I was on my short break and needed to something to pass the time.

"You know you could help me..." Jake suggested, motioning to the full bar.

"Yeah, I guess I could." I replied and stayed in my seat on the counter.

Most of the people at the bar were guys, drunk or buzzed. They looked at me expectantly, but I had fifteen minutes before I had to take off my shirt and go out to dance and serve. I sighed and checked my purse to see if Charlie had called or text or _something_. I hadn't talked to him since yesterday morning, when he kicked me out.

Charlie wasn't a fan of my job. Once _he_ left I had to get out of Forks for a while. I drove down to Portland and found this club, The Eclispe. I saw the people dancing and decided to take a few classes. After about a year I came back and auditioned to work here. Surprisingly they thought that I was amazing. I had been working at The Eclispe for about a month as a stripper/dancer/waitress for about a month when Charlie decided to kick me out. Creg let me sleep at his house last night but I gotta find a place for myself, I'm only good around for people for so long.

I really wanted a drink, but Jake was going through this phase where he actually obeyed the _law_. I thought that he was joking at first.

"Jake, I'm bored." I whined.

"Well, why don't you go dance. I've never seen you go down there fully clothed."

"Clothing is over rated."

"I'll drink to that." Henry said a few stools away from me, I laughed.

I had become very friendly with the customers at The Eclicpe. I was really proud that I knew the name of most of the usuals. After a few weeks I became really close with all of my co-workers, they were my best friends. They were totally different from everyone from Forks. I took pride that I was too.

After I started dancing I changed, drastically. I have so much more confidence now. I started dressing a bit less modestly, okay, _a lot_ less modestly. I had become codependent of black eyeliner and bronze eye shadow.

I sighed and got off of the counter.

"Okay... fine... I'll help you, Jake. You don't need to be so fucking pushy."

Jake turned to me and smiled.

I took orders and made drinks, most people ordered beers so it was pretty easy.

"What would you like?" I asked grabbing a beer and handing it to a gray-haired man checking me out.

"I'd like a strawberry daiquiri." Trilled a voice that sounded very familiar but was kind of muffled by the music. I didn't look up as I ran over to the table filled with alcohol and the fancy shit. I made the daiquiri in recored time.

I walked over and handed it to the girl. I froze went I looked up to hand the drink to her. She had pale skin and short and spiky black hair. She was unbelievably small and thin, she looked like a pixie.

"Alice?!" I asked, not believing my eyes.

"I told Rose it was you." She chirped.

"Alice!" I jumped over the bar and landed in front of her. She looked shocked, I could imagine. Last time she saw me I could barley walk on a flat surface. Now I was graceful, and in heels no less.

I wrapped her in a hug. She squealed and hugged me back.

"How are you?" I asked her letting her go.

"Um... Miserable." That was unexpected.

"Why?"

"It's nothing, everyone is going to feel so much better once we see you. We've missed you so much." Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crowd, I pulled away.

"Alice, I don't think that's a good idea." I said glumly. "But, hey, here. Take this," I handed her a VIP pass. "Tell Dave that Bella gave you this. He'll let you through. I'll see you later, okay?" She nodded and gave me another hug. "Don't leave." I pleaded in her ear.

"I promise." She whispered in mine.

We let go of each other and walked in different directions. I ran to Creg as the DJ table. He was looking through his Ipod to find a good song next.

Creg was my first friend at The Eclispe. I met him the first time I came hear. He was really cute, not that I was interested. His hair was an artificial dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were an amazing shade of blue. Once I started working here we became really close.

"Hey, Bells." He greeted me. "What's up?"

"Do you remember the story I told you about that guy I went out with?" He obviously did, it explained the way I acted sometimes when things got weird. Creg was the only one that I really ever told in detail, but not all of them.

"Douche bag?" That was the name we adopted for him.

"Yes" I nodded.

"What about him?"

"He's here." With that Creg stopped what he was doing and looked at me. His blue eyes were shocked.

"What? Bells are you okay?"

I nodded.

Creg put out his finger, signaling me to wait a minute. He started playing _Breakdown_ by Forever The Sickest Kids. I laughed, that helped a little.

"How appropriate." I said in appreciation.

"Where is he?"

"I didn't see him, but I gave his sister a VIP pass."

"Bella, your break is over." Came a dark voice from behind me. Well it would be dark to anyone, other than me. George, my boss, was super sweet for a bar/strip club owner.

"Okay, Georgy. Where do you want me?" I asked.

"Go up on the front stage for a song, and then start serving in VIP. I'll see you later." He said then went back to his office. I turned back to Creg.

"Oh, shit!" I shouted.

"What's wrong?" Creg asked concerned.

"Didn't you just hear George?" I asked amazed he didn't see my problem. He just gave me a questioning look. "I just sent Douche and his family up to VIP!"

Creg was shocked.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." I whined.

"Bella... calm down. You haven't seen him in like two years... You changed... _a lot, _in a totally good way. I remember the first time you came in hear... You were so shy and modest and scared." He shouted a little, because the music was getting louder. "He did that to you. Look at you now. You are sexy, confident, independent, and if I'm telling the truth, a little slutty." He laughed.

"You were this close to being hugged." I said showing him the small distance with two fingers. "Now you're closer to getting slapped."

"I'll make it up to you... I'll play your playlist."

"Forgiven." I sighed, I couldn't stall anymore, the song was over. "I guess I'm on." I said in fake worry.

He laughed.

I took off my light yellow shirt, reveling my new, zebra-print, push-up bra. It went perfect with the black denim ultra-mini skirt I had on. I still had my pale skin, but it looked creamy now, rather than dead. I let my hair down in sexy waves.

"Damn, Bells." Creg hissed.

"Give me a good song." I ordered walking passed him, letting my hips swing out of control.

"Your wish is my command."

I was in the center of the stage with Sharon and Mitch when Creg changed the song to _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. Being best friends with the DJ really _did_ pay off.

I danced in the middle while Sharon and Mitch ground on me half naked. My hand was on the side of Mitch's face while our hips swayed together and his hands kept moving on my body. Sharon and I did the same thing, but rested our foreheads together, making people think that we were about to kiss.

We pushed away and I walked over to the pole in the center of the stage. On my way I couldn't help but look up to the VIP section. I saw all of the Cullens watching me with there mouths opened in shock. But only one Cullen stood out from the group. He looked better than I remembered. I couldn't make out his expression , shock, anger, surprise? Yep, that seems about right.

I met his eyes and neither of us looked away. I knew what to do, I've done it a thousand times. I gave him a devilish smirk and grabbed the pole. I walked around it, keeping my eyes on Edward's, afraid that if I looked away he would be gone. I climbed and humped the pole to the beat. I could see his reaction to me on the pole was... good and bad at the same time. That was great he was obviously pissed, as I intended, but he was also turned on, as I also intended.

The song ended and I was forced to go up to the V.I.P section


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up.I've been having some computer problems and school has just started. I know that the chapter is short, but I will get anyother up sooner.**

* * *

I hated to admit how nervous I was on my way up to the V.I.P section. I had no idea what I was going to say to them. But I faked confidence and made my way up. Guys reached out to grab me, but I just walked past them and they made no further move. Everyone here knew that George was very protective of me and not to mess with me.

Dave stood in front of the stairs to the V.I.P section. Dave was tall and muscular, he could give Emmett and run for his money. Even though he looked very intimidating he was a sweetheart. He had dark brown hair, almost black, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. He gave me a dimpled smile and gestured for me to pass as if I was royalty.

"Your highness."

I laughed and pushed him back. I went straight to the bar without looking around. Kelly was waiting for her order when I arrived. She told me which tabels I had and then left to serve another table. I grabbed my note pad and went to one of my tables. It was filled with a group of men about my age. I shook my hips and flipped my hair.

"What can I get you boys?" I asked in a seductive voice.

Their eyes raked over my body, my cleavage to be exact. It took them a minute, but they came back to reality.

"I'd like a Mike's Hard Lemonade." One ordered. That sent all of the others ordering their favorite beer or drink. I smiled at them and told them that I would be right back.

I went back to the bar and told Ryan my order. He smiled and grabbed them from underneath the bar.

"Ohh, girl check that boy out." He said with a whistel.

I followed his eyes to see that he was looking at Edward. I saw that he was looking at me and then looked away. I laughed and looked back at Ryan.

"Danm, if I had a man like that. I would never leave my house."

"To be more specific; the bedroom."

"Oh, no, darling. I can see us having a lot of fun in the kitchen as well. Just think, me, him, a can of whipped cream and some chocolate sauce. Just the thought of it makes me all hot and bothered." He said with a sly grin.

"To much information." I said with a laugh and a scrunched up face.

"Here you go." He said giving her the beers for her table.

The boys were happy to get their beers, but more happy that I came back.

"Here you go, boys." I said passing around their drinks. "Now, if you need _anything, _please tell me." I said in a sweet, sugestive voice. They all nodded as I walked away. At the bar I checked to see my next table. Just my luck, I thought, the Cullens.

"Great ," I muttered bitterly.

I strutted over to the Cullen's table and leaned against it.

They all looked excactly the same, still plae, still unnaturaly beautiful. I had missed them so much. But I never wanted to see them again, they ruined my life and broke me heart. I was fuming inside, but kept it bottled up. I had to pretend that I was totally over him. Which I wasn't.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked in an indifferent voice, like I didn't even care that they were here.

"Bella," Emmett rejoiced, standing up and wrapped his arms around me. "I've missed you."

"Can't... breath." I gasped.

Emmett set me back on the ground and smiled down at me, it was a sad smile.

"I've missed you too, Emmett." I smiled up with the same smile, then turned back to everyone. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Their faces grew upset.

"We're celebrating." Jasper said blankly.

"Celebrating what?" I asked, my voice seeming very happy compared to Jasper's. What could get them so upset? I had never seen any of them like this before. They were always so happy with their lives. Everyone looked at each other, not wanting to be the one to tell me. Why were they celebrating if they weren't happy about it?

"My engagment." Edwards velvet voice finally said.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviewand I will post sooner. Again, tell me what you want to happen and I'll see what I can do. -Ari**


End file.
